


[Podfic] An Alpha's Mark

by Piscaria



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #ITPE, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never thought he'd get a tattoo -- then he found out human pack members could grow stronger by taking an Alpha's Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Alpha's Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heardtheowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Alpha's Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897350) by [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria). 



**Stream It:**  


**Title:** An Alpha's Mark  
 **Author/Reader:** Piscaria  
 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing:** Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Link to Fic:** [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/897350)  
 **Length:** 01:50:27  
 **Music Credit:** "Bloodflow" by Alt J  
 **Download (right-click and save):** [M4B](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/podfic/mark.m4b) | [MP3](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/podfic/mark.mp3)

|   
  
---|---


End file.
